No man's land
by LibraryBerzerker
Summary: Un très court récit qui prend chronologiquement place après le premier conflit mondial. Francis rend visite à d'anciens camarades...


_No man's land_

Il s'engagea résolument dans l'allée, regarda à sa droite, à sa gauche, finit par rebrousser chemin pour revenir à son point de départ. Le même spectacle s'étendait de part et d'autre, répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois en un motif si grandiose qu'il en devenait dérisoire. Des rangées de stèles blanches émergeaient à perte de vue de la pelouse verte parfaitement entretenue. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la gerbe de fleurs, la ramenant un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était un cimetière comme il en existait tant d'autre, à l'exception d'un détail : tous les monuments qui y était érigés étaient identique, comme si le calme et l'ordre absolus pouvaient faire oublier le bain de sang qui avait eu lieu. Pourtant, pour chacune de ces stèles, il y avait un homme qui avait perdu la vie sous ses ordres, et il y en avait tant... Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait devant l'une d'elle, il lisait le nom qui y était inscrit, puis le répétait plusieurs fois à voix basse. Il tressaillait de temps à autre en reconnaissant celui d'un ami et son visage s'assombrissait. L'espace d'un instant, tous ses souvenirs l'envahissaient et faisaient peser sur lui la sensation qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre, et il pouvait presque sentir leur présence dans son dos. Mais lorsqu'il se retournait, il n'y avait personne, juste une autre rangée de tombes, pour lui faire face. Il se promettait de graver leurs noms uns à uns dans sa mémoire, de ne jamais les oublier. Mais il y en avait tant...

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, personne d'autre que lui en cette heure matinale. Cet hommage tardif, il se devait de le rendre seul. Mais sa confiance en la justesse de ces décisions vacillait désormais. L'immense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti s'était évanoui. Il avait à présent la sensation sinistre d'avoir troqué la victoire contre quelque chose d'inestimable.

Son errance se poursuivait et il perdait le fil de son décompte macabre. Il le reprenait inlassablement, incrédule. Il ne pouvait accepter l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui, celle de la perte irrémédiable. Entre ses bras, le bouquet lui semblait de plus en plus lourd tandis que la victoire se réduisait à un mot vide de sens. Car après tout, il n'avait plus personne avec qui la célébrer... De ceux aux cotés de qui il avait traversé cette épreuve, bien peu avaient survécu.  
Que pouvait-il répondre aux innombrables questions ? Ils n'auraient pas compris...  
Comment faire face à ce vide insondable qui le hantait alors que les seuls qui auraient pu le comprendre gisaient morts et enterrés sous ses pieds ?

Il était arrivé dans une autre section du cimetière, différenciée de la précédente par les motifs du drapeau en berne qui flottait tristement au dessus. En son centre, il y avait un monument splendide et émouvant, obscène. Il n'avait pas connu personnellement ceux qui reposaient ici mais il avait l'impression qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu tomber à ses cotés.

Une fois de plus, il fit volte face, certain d'avoir senti une présence. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il se laissa tomber à genoux au milieu de l'allée, avisa la tombe la plus proche. Il lut le nom du soldat à qui elle appartenait, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui déchire la gorge. Celui ci n'avait que dix-neuf ans lorsque Mars avait réclamé son tribut.

Les fleurs étaient étalées partout autour de lui, comme autant de reproches et d'accusations. Il tentait de les ramasser mais elles lui échappaient de nouveau.

Il y en avait tant...

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ces quelques lignes ont été une agréable lecture et vous remercie d'avoir y accordé un peu de votre temps. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit alors tous les commentaires et toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenus !

Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte alors que j'écoutais _The Green Fields of France_ des Dropkick Murphys qui est à mon avis une bonne "bande originale" pour ce one-shot, mais il y a plein d'autres musiques qui permettront de mieux s'immerger dans l'ambiance que j'ai voulu retranscrire.  
Le contexte est précisé dans la description, mais j'ai volontairement effacé les éléments qui pourraient permettre de rattacher à une période historique exacte, ou plutôt je pense qu'il peut malheureusement correspondre à n'importe quel conflit, n'importe quel "der des der"...  
Il pourrait être intéressant d'avoir le point de vue d'Arthur ainsi que celui de Ludwing, qu'en pensez vous ?

Que la Force soit avec vous, et à très bientôt :D


End file.
